1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an invention for dispensing conventionally-rolled adhesive tape or other spooled material such as ribbon or string; this invention focuses on the kind of dispenser, which is placed on a surface such as a desk or countertop, and accurately distributing a rolled or spooled material, which is typically drawn by hand from a cylindrical roller and severed to a desired length over a sharp cutting edge.
2. Description of Related Art
To draw a piece of spooled adhesive tape from a typical desktop dispenser, one typically grabs the tape with thumb and forefinger between a tape spool and a cutter blade, lifts the tape from the cutting blade, draws the tape outward and severs the tape over the cutting blade, leaving the remaining tape stuck to the cutting blade for subsequent use. In such an arrangement, the length of tape that can be procured is limited in that the user must grab the tape between the roll and cutting blade. Furthermore, the user must first unstick or dislodge the tape from the cutting block before drawing a desired length of tape. Lastly, a section of tape may be marked with a fingerprint.